Their Final Hours
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: Lexie Grey just poured her heart out to Mark Sloan. Despite Julia, despite Jackson, she loved him with every fiber of her being. She truly loved him and couldn't shake him. So, she tells him. How will he respond?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes** - This is the first time I've written any type of _Grey's Anatomy_ fic. I was looking through YouTube, saw a Mark/Lexie video, and it hit me how much I hated how season 8 ended. So, this came out. I'm not sure if I'll continue with it, but here it is.

**DisClaimer** - All characters belong to Shonda; I'm simply expanding their story

Chapter One

Mark Sloan stood there in shock as he stared at the extremely uncomfortable young woman standing in front of him.

Uncomfortable or not, the woman had just done what he never had the guts to do.

Lexie Grey had just laid it all out on the line. Despite his relationship with Julia and her relationship with Jackson. Hell, the woman had just listed every reason that Jackson was perfect for her. But there was one thing the young doctor was lacking.

He wasn't him-he wasn't Mark Sloan.

Mark continued to stare at her, watching as she shifted from foot to foot, how she clasped and unclasped her hands, and how words continued to nervously fly from her lips. Did she _actually_ just compare him to a disease? He blinked, hearing those three words yet _again_. How many times was she going to tell him she loved him?

Mark's heart filled with compassion as he watched her get quiet and confess to being unable to sleep...unable to breathe...unable to eat...unable to really feel anything anymore. How he remembered those feelings. Months earlier he had felt the exact same way about her. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted.

"Mark?" Julia questioned, bouncing outside and joining Lexie. "I thought we were going to meet in the lobby? I've been waiting for you..." Her eyes moved from Mark's stunned face over to Lexie, who looked horrified. "Hey, Dr. Grey..." Her eyes rolled back over to Mark, then back to Lexie. "Is...everything...okay?" The un-sureness hung heavy in her voice.

Lexie looked to Mark, then jarred. "Uh, yeah, I was just asking Dr. Sloan about this surgery, but...uh, it can wait...I mean, not forever, cause the guy really needs it, but...yeah...ummm..." She inhaled deeply, taking a step back. "I'll...see you...tomorrow..." She turned and ran a hand through her hair, cursing herself for being _such_ an idiot. Had she _really_ just said all of those things? Geez, she'd never be able to look him in the eye again. Never!

Julia watched after Lexie for a moment, then looped her arm through Mark's. "Are we ready to go, honey?"

Mark blinked, his eyes still locked on Lexie's retreating back. "Uh, I forgot, um, I've got to check in on this patient...rain check?"

Julia looked to him unsurely. "Yeah, sure...is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course," Mark replied quickly, leaning down and planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow." He ushered Julia towards the parking garage. Once he could no longer see her, he turned and ran after Lexie. "Lexie!" he yelled, catching a glimpse of her climbing into her car.

Lexie groaned to herself, then climbed back out of her car. "Oh...God," she groaned as Mark jogged up to her. "I...look...I..." What was _wrong_ with her tonight? Had she lost her mind? Had someone spiked her coffee? "Hey, look, Mark, you don't have to say anything, okay?" she stuttered, biting her lip and looking towards the hospital. "I mean...don't feel like you _have_ to say anything, you know?" God, the last thing she wanted was for him to feel like he had to tell her he loved her too. "I don't...expect anything..." She finally looked him in the eye, seeing that he had the same expression on his face that he'd had moments earliers.

Mark just stared at her. Looking at her felt...right. Being around her felt...right. And he couldn't let her walk away after saying those things to him. She had just bared her soul to him, and while it caught him completely by surprise, he had to respond to her. "Are you hungry?" he finally asked.

Lexie's eyes widened slightly. "H-hungry?" she asked, wondering if she heard him right. "You...you want to know if I'm hungry?"

Mark shrugged. "I was thinking we could go somewhere and talk..."

Lexie bit her lip. "Joe's?" she suggested unsurely. Maybe a drink or two would calm the nerves bouncing around inside her.

Mark nodded, looking across the parking lot, catching a glimpse of Jackson leaving the hospital. "I'll...meet you there," he said and left her side quickly.

Lexie opened her mouth to say something, then stopped, seeing Jackson jogging towards her. "Hey, how was surgery?" she asked, gasping when he picked her up and spun her around happily.

"I freaking _rocked_ that surgery!" Jackson exclaimed, setting her down on her feet. His expression grew serious. "Hey, I know we were gonna meet up tonight, but mom's in town, and..."

"Oh, I totally get it," Lexie interrupted. "You've got mom duty, and...I'm really tired anyway..." She stretched her arms, faking a yawn.

Jackson quirked his head. "Lex...you okay?"

"Long day," she sighed. "I'll catch you in the morning?"

"You've got it," Jackson replied, leaning in and kissing her quickly. "I'll make it up to you!" he promised before joggging back towards the hospital.

"Great," Lexie muttered, feeling horrible for lying to him. Jackson was a great man, and she should be happy to have him. But here she was chasing after a man who had a girlfriend, had a baby, and was a freaking grandfather! _Grandfather_! Shaking the thoughts from her head, Lexie climbed back into her car and drove the short distance to Joe's. Normally, she'd have just walked, but if things got uncomfortable, she'd need a quick get-a-way.

Mark sat at a table in a dark corner of the bar waiting for Lexie patiently. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say to her. Nothing he could say would compare to what she'd just said to him. She'd been so...open and honest with him. She didn't care if she stuttered or used words like 'mash.' She was just honest and let him know what was on her heart.

Part of him was nervous. In the movies, declarations like that usually preceded someone's death. Writers loved to have a character confess their love and then die. Mark took a drink of his beer and watched as the door opened and Lexie stepped inside.

She was breath-taking. Simply breath-taking. The woman had no idea how beautiful she truly was. And it was her quirky little ways that made her beautiful. He caught her eye and waved her over.

"Hey," Lexie greeted unsurely, hesitating a moment before she sat down. She bit her lip, then blurted out, "I shouldn't have said anything! You don't have to say anything back to me, you know?"

Mark smiled gently. "I know."

Lexie ran her hand through her hair. "It was...it was really stupid of me...I mean, you have a girlfriend...and she's great...I mean, yeah, I hit her in the boob with a ball, but..."

Mark chuckled in spite of himself. "That was pretty funny," he confessed, turning his head and looking at her as the blush rose in her cheeks.

Lexie clasped her hands on the table and bit her lip. "I...you..." she sighed heavily. "You don't have to say anything out of obligation, you know?" _You're such an idiot!_ she chastised herself. _How many times are you going to keep saying the same thing?_

Mark nodded, setting his beer to the side and taking her hand. "I can't sleep either," he spoke quietly, looking to her hands as he smoothed his thumb across her knuckles. "I can't sleep...I can't eat...I can't breathe..." He looked up, locking his eyes with hers. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lexie released the breath she had been holding since he took her hand. He loved her too. He _loved_ her too! Tears filled her eyes as she nodded. "I-I was hoping you'd say that," she said quietly, brushing a tear from her cheek.

Mark smiled. "I thought I didn't have to say anything," he teased gently.

Lexie laughed. "Well, you didn't have to say anything that was gonna hurt...you know, like if you didn't love me too...cause that would have been awkward...you know, not feeling the same, but having to-"

"Grey," Mark interrupted.

Lexie looked to him. "Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

"I'm nervous," she blurted. "I ran through it in my head a hundred different times...I mean, your reaction, not what I'd say...I mean, I knew what I wanted to say, but then when I saw you, it just...it went out the window, and-"

Mark cut her words short as he leaned across the small table and put his lips to hers, kissing her softly. He felt her sigh against him, followed by her hands cupping his face.

In that moment, Lexie felt complete again. Things hadn't been right since she and Mark parted ways. She hadn't really even realized it until he started seeing Julia. Jackson was a great man, and he was good for her, but he wasn't Mark. Mark completed her. Mark challenged her, strengthened her, and made her a better person. Mark was the one for her. Everyone else would fail in comparison. "I've missed you," she whispered when the kiss broke.

Mark cupped her head gently, pressing his forehead to hers. "I've missed you too," he whispered back.

"I'm ready," Lexie whispered. "I'm really ready...I thought I wasn't ready for the things you want, but...seeing you with Sofia...I want that, I want to be a part of that." It had taken being away from him for her to realize that she really, truly wanted to go the distance with Mark. She wanted to be his wife, have his children, she wanted to do it all. Even if it meant putting surgery on the back burner for a while. She had learned that a life without Mark...wasn't a life she wanted to be a part of.

"We'll take our time," Mark replied, easing back and taking her hands again. "We don't have to rush into anything."

Someone's throat cleared. "Am...I...interrupting?"

Lexie closed her eyes and groaned. She knew the tone before even looking up. "Jackson."

Jackson stood at the table looking from his girlfriend to his mentor. "What's...going on, guys?"

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but Lexie shook her head. "I'll...let you two talk." He stood and went to the bar, ordering another beer.

Jackson watched him leave, then looked at Lexie expectantly. He sat across from her, looking to her with raised eyebrows. "Mom is hanging with the chief tonight...I tried to catch you, but you were already on your way...here." His eyes darted to Mark, nodding towards him with a new understanding. She had been coming to meet him.

"Yeah..." Lexie sighed heavily, glancing over her shoulder to Mark. "Jackson...you're such a great guy, I mean, you really are...you're sweet, you're funny, you're gorgeous...you're an awesome surgeon..."

"But..." Jackson prodded. He appreciated the words of flattery, but it was obvious Lexie was about to dump him. For Mark. He should have seen it coming-Lexie hadn't clocked Julia with the ball because of second base. Lexie clocked her because she was jealous.

Lexie bit her lip. "But...I still love Mark...I don't...I don't think I ever stopped..." She looked down to her hands, tracing circles on the bar table. "I haven't been fair to you, and I'm _so_ sorry!" She bit her lip, blinking as tears formed in her eyes. Jackson was a good guy, and he didn't deserve her indiscretion.

Jackson settled back and nodded. "Yeah...I figured as much."

Lexie looked to him with surprised eyes. "You-you did?"

Jackson smiled, laughing somewhat bitterly. "You're not very good at keeping your emotions at bay," he teased gently.

Lexie felt herself blush as she glanced to Mark. "It's just..."

"I don't need details," Jackson interrupted, standing.

Lexie stood quickly. "Are we...are we going to be..."

"We're going to be fine," Jackson replied, leaning in and placing a kiss to her cheek. "Everyone deserves to be happy." He gave her a half smile and walked away, clapping Mark on the shoulder as he passed him.

Lexie stood in somewhat of a daze. Jackson was really a stand up guy. He had let her completely off the hook without so much as raising his voice. Part of her wondered if she had just made a _huge_ mistake.

"Hey," Mark spoke quietly, coming back to the table. "Is everything okay?"

Lexie looked into his caring eyes and knew that she'd made the right decision. "Yeah, he took it very well...I don't even think he was mad."

Mark turned, looking to the door. "That's my guy," he grinned.

Lexie bit her lip, rocking onto the balls of her feet. "Are you...what about...should you..."

"Grey?"

"Okay, what about Julia?" Lexie questioned. "I just let a good guy walk out that door." She pointed to the door as she spoke.

Mark pursed his lip, nodding as he fished his phone out.

"You can't break up with her on the phone!" Lexie shrieked, snatching the phone from his grasp. "That's so...so...tacky! I'd hate you if you broke up with me over the phone."

Mark gave her that patient smile that she'd come to love so much. "I was going to call her to see if I could come over."

"Oh," Lexie replied sheepishly, blush rising in her cheeks. "I guess you'll need this then..." She handed him back his phone.

Mark leaned over and brushed his lips across her cheek. "You're still at Meredith's, right?"

"How'd you..." Lexie started, then stopped. Derek, obviously.

"I have my sources," Mark smirked, looking to his phone. "If you'll be up later, maybe I could stop by?"

"Yes," Lexie sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "I'd like that."

* * *

Two hours later Meredith watched her sister wear a path on the rug in the living room. "He's going to be with her!" Lexie exclaimed, throwing her arms up. "I tell him I love him, and he says he loves me too, but...he's going to be with _her_!"

"He's not going to be with her," Meredith replied dryly.

"Yes he is!" Lexie exclaimed, glaring at her older sister. "He should have been here by now!" She thumped the face of her watch for emphasis. "I bet he got over there, started to break up with her, and...and...they ended up in bed together!"

"They're not in bed together!" Meredith exclaimed. "Some things just take longer than others."

"Oh yeah right!" Lexie exclaimed. "They're sleeping together."

Meredith stood and grabbed Lexie by the shoulders, shaking her. "Mark loves _you_," she stressed, looking her sister in the eye. "He offered to marry you! He loves you!"

Lexie sighed heavily. "Then what's taking him so long?"

"I had to pick up a few things," Mark called from the entrance.

Lexie looked over to see Mark leaned against the doorframe casually with a box of chinese in one hand and roses in another. She smiled faintly and hurried over to him. "I was just..."

"Freaking out," Mark finished, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Thank God," Meredith muttered, passing them and heading up the stairs. "I thought I was going to have to kill her. Goodnight you two."

Mark listened for the door to close and then handed the roses to Lexie. "I ended it with Julia."

Lexie brought the roses to her nose, inhaling deeply. "That's great." She pressed to him, kissing him deeply.

Mark wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her against him, holding her close. "I love you," he whispered when they parted.

"I love you too," Lexie whispered back happily. Finally, finally it seemed like things were going to work out for them.

Mark lingered at her mouth, then leaned back. "Are you hungry?"

Lexie smiled a seductive smile. "Starving," she whispered, pressing to him and kissing him again.

The roses and chinese dropped to the floor as Mark scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs, kissing her the entire way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning Lexie woke slowly, stretching and groaning as the soreness ran through her muscles. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered the reason she was so sore-she and Mark had made love until the early hours of the morning. It was as if they'd never parted ways. Everything seemed to fit naturally between them. She looked over to him, jarring when she realized he was staring at her. "Good morning," she replied sheepishly.

"Good morning," Mark replied, leaning in and brushing his lips across her cheek. "You still snore," he teased, a broad smile crossing his lips. Lexie squealed softly and covered her face. Mark outright laughed and leaned in, kissing her again. "I love it," he told her sincerely, reaching up and brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Lexie caught his hand, holding it for a moment, then turning her face and kissing his palm. "I never thought this would happen again," she spoke softly. "I never thought I'd...I'd have this moment with you..."

Mark's eyes softened as he looked to her. "You've always been the one for me, Little Grey," he spoke fondly. "I meant it..when I offered to be your husband.."

Lexie stiffened, looking to him with wide eyes now. "You...you still meant that?" she asked softly, almost hating herself for asking. She knew she had completely blundered the night before, and she didn't want a repeat performance, but...the thought of having him as her husband, having him forever, being married to him...it appealed to her greatly.

Mark's hand slid to her neck, guiding her to him for a deep kiss. "Of course I meant it," he whispered when they parted. "You can have any guy you want as your boyfriend, but I still...I want to be your husband."

Lexie's breath caught in her throat. She didn't even having to think about it. "Yes," she whispered.

Mark jarred, pulling away from her, looking into her eyes. "Did you just say..."

"Yes," Lexie repeated, a smile curving her mouth. "I said yes."

Mark stared at her a moment, then kissed her again. "You said yes, you really said yes?" he asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yes!" Lexie laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mark clutched her to him, holding her close to him, kissing her hair, closing his eyes briefly as tears brimmed his lids. "I'm going to do this right, Grey," he promised, easing away from her and looking her in the eyes. "I'm going to get you a ring, and I'm going to propose to you properly."

Lexie smiled softly. "You don't have to do that," she answered gently.

"I do," Mark replied. "I've done a lot of things wrong in my life, but...I want to do you right." He leaned in, kissing her again.

"Where are you going?" Lexie asked once they parted and Mark climbed from the bed, pulling on his clothes.

Mark glanced to her as he zipped up his pants, then pulled his shirt onto his shoulders. "I'm going to get you a ring," he answered. "You're a size six, right?"

"How did you know?" Lexie questioned, looking to him quizzically.

Mark looked down, running his hand through his hair sheepishly. "I asked Meredith."

Lexie smiled, feeling herself fall more in love with him, if that was possible. She pushed herself to her knees and grabbed the belt of his jeans, pulling him closer. "I don't need a ring, I know you love me," she whispered, her hands going to his waist.

Mark's arms went to her waist automatically. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He frowned when his pager blared loudly. "Damnit," he cursed.

Lexie laughed softly, sliding her hands around his neck. "I'm here," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "Nothing is going to change that, okay?"

Mark kissed her twice more before managing to tear himself away from her. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. "I'm still getting you a ring!" he told her, pointing at her, as he left the bedroom.

Lexie smiled widely and settled down in the bed, wrapping the covers around her. Then her own pager interrupted her moment of bliss. She threw the covers off quickly and started pulling on her clothes.

* * *

"What's up with Little Grey?" Cristina asked dryly as she and Meredith reviewed a chart at the nurse's station. "I want to punch her."

Meredith laughed. "She and Mark got back together last night."

"That explains why she's humming _Here Comes the Bride_," Cristina rolled her eyes.

"I can hear you," Lexie snipped, frowning. "I'm right here." She shook her head as Cristina made a face and headed down the hall. She looked down to the chart as Jackson came up.

Jackson looked over at her, then retrieved a chart, jotting a few notes inside of it. "Don't do that, Lex," he said, looking over to her. "We ended on good terms. We can still be friends."

Lexie sighed. "Good...I just wasn't sure how we'd interact, you know...now...considering..."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Jackson cut her off, then smiled. "We're good. I want you happy...and it's obvious Mark does it for you." He patted her shoulder. "We all deserve to be happy. You only live once." He pulled his blaring beeper from his pocket. "Catch you later, Lex."

"Grey," Shepherd barked, coming up beside her. "We've got a surgery starting in thirty minutes. Have you prepped the patient?"

Lexie jarred, then pulled out her tablet. "Mrs. Wispen is ready, her blood pressure is one twelve over sixty-two, and she's been npo since midnight."

Derek smiled proudly. "Good job, Grey. See you in surgery." He clapped her on the shoulder, gave Meredity a special smile, then took the elevator.

Lexie watched Derek leave, but Mark's stunning figure crossed her path. "Hey," she spoke softly as he joined her side.

"Hey," he whispered back, leaning in and nuzzling her neck. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied, smiling widely. "I have this stupid grin that I can't get rid of...I think everyone hates me."

Mark laughed. "They hate you because they're jealous." He turned toward her, looking at her intently. "Are you busy tonight?"

Lexie hesitated. Orginally, she and Jackson had a date, but she guessed that wasn't important anymore. "No," she replied, looking to him. "Not a thing."

Mark smiled broadly. "Good," he replied, leaning in and kissing her forehead. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Where are we going?" Lexie asked as he turned and walked away.

"You'll see," he called over his shoulder.

Lexie felt that giddy-school girl feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It was interruped quickly by the Chief of Surgery.

"Lexie Grey!" Hunt called, reading her name off a clipboard. "Are you going to Boston?"

"Boston?" Lexie repeatedly distantly. Something deep within her didn't want to go any longer. She was only going to run away from Mark, but now...

"Grey," Hunt snapped. "Are you still going?"

"Yes, sir," Lexie replied. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Hunt replied. "I'll check in with you then."

Lexie watched as the chief of surgery moved down his list, moving on to the other surgeons who had committed to going to Boston.

Tonight. She only had tonight. The flight left tomorrow, and her whole word could change. Tonight was the last night she had with Mark Sloan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Thank you all for the wonderful, encouraging feedback! This chapter has been a joy to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

Chapter Four

Lexie spent the next several hours avoiding Mark completely. She felt her whole world shatter as soon as she was reminded of Boston. She had signed on to Boston weeks earlier...weeks earlier when she and Mark were broken up. Weeks earlier when she thought she'd never have a chance at him again. She had made a commitment, signed a contract...she had to go. Not going wasn't an option.

Lexie felt the heaviness settle in on her, and she couldn't bring herself to tell Mark yet. She had _just_ told him she wanted a life with him, wanted to marry him, and now...now she would be leaving tomorrow. She had done the long-distance relationship thing before, but not to this extent. Not across a whole freaking country!

"What's wrong with Lexipedia?" Alex whispered to Meredith.

"Hormones," Meredith rolled her eyes. "One minute she's happy with Mark, and the next she's pining away over him. It's sickening."

"Bite me," Lexie snipped half-heartedly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She glanced down to her watch as her pager went off. "I've got to go. We've got one last craniotomy."

"Have fun," Meredith smiled. "Try to reign Derek in...it's his last surgery here."

Lexie's mouth dropped. "You-you...you're coming to Boston?"

Meredith smiled widely. "We're coming to Boston."

Lexie dropped her lunch tray onto the table and threw her arms around her sister. "I'm so glad! I was going to miss you so much!"

Meredith laughed, hugging her sister in return. "Your craniotomy, Lex?"

"Oh yeah!" Lexie scooped up her tray again. "I'll see you at home." She headed towards the garbage can, running right into Mark along the way. "H-hey," she greeted, casting her eyes downward.

"Hey, Lex," Mark replied, his arm shooting out to catch her tray. "I've been trying to catch up with you all day..."

"I know...it's just been crazy," Lexie fibbed. "You know, today is Derek's last day...the flight leaves tomorrow for Boston..."

"It is kinda crazy around here," Mark nodded, filling the silence that settled between them. Hunt had approached him earlier, confirming that he was going to Boston. He just had to bring himself to tell Lexie...or convince her to come with him. He wasn't sure how willing she'd be since she seemed to have fallen in love with neurosurgery. "I'll...see...you tonight?"

Lexie smiled softly. "Of course." She leaned in, placing her lips to his cheek. "I love you."

Mark's eyes visibly softened. "I love you too. Always."

* * *

"Dr. Grey," Derek Shepherd frowned an hour later. "If you have more important things to do than saving this patient's life, feel free to exit my OR."

Lexie stood there for a few moments, contemplating Derek's words. She had to admit-her mind wasn't in it. She didn't feel the usual thrill when the human brain was exposed. Her mind was solely focused on Mark. All thoughts were consumed with Mark. "You're right, Dr. Shepherd," she finally spoke, looking over to April Kepner. "Dr. Kepner will assist you." She handed the equipment to April and backed away from the table.

Derek's mouth dropped behind his surgical mask. "Dr. Grey," he spoke, his voice harsher.

"I'm sorry," Lexie apologized, continuing to back out of the room. "But, I _do_ have something more important than saving this patient's life." She motioned to the table as she spoke. "I'll leave that up to you." Lexie backed out of the OR, snatching off her surgical mask and gown, tossing them into a nearby garbage can. She scrubbed her hands quickly, ignoring Derek's demands for her to return to the table.

Her life wasn't at Seattle Grace anymore. Her life was in Boston...tomorrow. Tomorrow her life began in Boston. Her life, for tonight, was Mark. Only Mark.

* * *

Mark finished dropping the rose petals and wiped his hands on his slacks. He bit his lip, looking from the door of Meredith's home, following the path of rose petals to the living room. Maybe he had gone too far, done too much... He turned as the door opened. "Careful!" he exclaimed as Meredith stomped in.

Meredith stopped, looking down to her feet, the rose petals crushed under her shoes. She looked to Mark and raised an eyebrow, stepping to the side of the rose petal path and following it into the living room. "Wow," she breathed quietly.

Her normally dowdy living room was illuminated with a soft glow of at least fifty candles. A cosy table for two was set up with covered plates, champagne, and a black velvet box. Meredith's eyes zoned in on the box immediately. She pointed, her eyes going to Mark. "Is that..."

Mark bit his lip, then nodded. "Yeah," he said, rubbing his hands on his slacks again. "I'm going to propose to Lexie tonight..." He was interrupted by Meredith throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Alright, dirty mistress, don't wrinkle my shirt!" He chuckled, secretly relieved by Meredith's approval. Things hadn't gone over so well when he and Lexie admitted to their relationship, so he hoped for a better outcome when he verbalized his intentions for Little Grey.

"Can we say _finally_?!" Meredith teased, letting him go, then straightening his shirt.

"Finally?" Mark asked, his eyebrow lifting.

"Yes, finally!" Meredith exclaimed. "Jackson and Julia were just distractions...you two are meant to be together...it's about time you realized that."

Mark studied her for a moment. "Sometimes I miss dark and twisty Meredith."

Meredith laughed and swatted his arm. "Dark and twisty Meredith is gone. Bright and shiny Meredith is here to stay!" She smiled widely and stepped over the path of rose petals. "I'm out of your way. Good luck." She hugged him again, then hurried up the stairs to her bedroom.

Mark took a deep breath and crossed into the living room, picking up the black velvet box. His hands started to sweat again as he opened the box, looking to the one carat princess-cut engagement ring. He had spent over an hour looking for the perfect ring. The very second his eyes landed on this one...he knew it was meant for Lexie. He could already envision it on her gorgeous finger. He closed the box carefully, returning it to the table gently.

Mark wasn't even sure what he was going to _say_ to Lexie. He hadn't planned it or anything. He just knew that he wanted...no, _needed_ to spend the rest of his life with her. He couldn't imagine his life without her. The past few months had been hell, and no matter how hard he tried to get over her...he couldn't shake her. Lexie was his soulmate. They were meant to be.

Mark jarred from his thoughts as he heard a car pull up, then a door slam shut. He felt his heart stop. Lexie was coming home. Their worlds were about to change forever.

Lexie rifled in her purse, digging out her house keys. She saw Mark's truck and knew he was already here. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation-how could she tell him that she was leaving him tomorrow?

Lexie hesitated with her key in the door knob, tears filling her eyes at the thought of leaving Mark. They had _just_ gotten back together. How could fate be so cruel? She blinked several times, forcing the tears to retreat. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and opened the door.

Lexie's eyebrows furrowed as she watched the rose petals scatter. She looked around the dim foyer area, noticing a little path made by the red petals. She pushed the door closed gently, following the path quietly. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes roamed the living room lit with candles, then finally landed on Mark. The sight of him took her breath away. Mark stood before her, looking gorgeous in a white dress shirt and black slacks. More attractive than his physical appearance was the look of pure _love_ that flowed from his eyes. It took the wind out of her. Lexie actually felt herself sway. The love for her emanated from him. "Oh, Mark," she whispered softly, tears filling her eyes again.

Mark felt tears fill his own eyes. All words flew from his mind the moment he lay eyes on her. She was truly meant to be his. "Lex," he said softly, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat, casting his eyes downward for a moment. He looked to his left, clasping the ring box off the table, then took a few steps closer to her. "I..." He cleared his throat again, taking a deep breath.

"Mark," Lexie spoke softly.

Mark walked up to her, taking her hand with his free one. "I thought," he spoke quietly, "I knew what love meant...I th-thought I knew...what it meant to love someone..." He looked to her gently. "But I was wrong...I never knew...what love really meant...until I-I met you..."

Lexie felt a lump form in her throat as a tear strayed down her cheek. She opened her mouth to speak, but nodded instead, brushing her other hand across her eyes.

Mark smiled softly, blinking several times and looking over her head for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I love you with every part of my soul..."

"I love you too," Lexie managed to whisper, another tear rolling down her cheek.

Mark released her hand, cupping her cheek and smoothing her tears away with his thumb. "You're the one for me, Lexie. You are my soulmate," he whispered the last word, pressing his forehead to hers, taking a gulp of air. "I can not imagine living the rest of my life without you..."

"Mark," Lexie whispered, urgency filling her. She had to stop him.

Mark kissed her lips softly, caressing her cheek. He looked to her when they parted, then lowered himself onto one knee. His hands shook slightly as he toyed with the ring box. He watched Lexie gasp and cover her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut as tears flowed freely now. "Lexie Grey," he whispered, opening the ring box slowly, "will you make me the happiest man in the world...and become my wife?"

Lexie felt the entire world stop. She strangled a cry in her throat, wiping her eyes stubbornly as she dropped to her knees in front of him. She covered his hands with hers, keeping her eyes locked on his. "I...I...c-c-can't," she whispered.

She instantly regretted the words.

Mark looked as his someone had just struck him, literally struck him. Pain filled his eyes immediately, a soul crushing, heart wrenching pain.

Lexie hated herself for making that look cross his eyes.

"I'm going to Boston," she blurted out, hanging her head. "I...I...I signed up last month, and...I didn't think...I didn't know we...Hunt reminded me today...I l-l-leave t-t-tomorrow..." She broke down, doubling over and crying hard, all the tears and pain she felt that day came pouring from her. She would never be able to have this wonderful life with Mark.

Mark blinked, a sea of emotions running through him. Pain, hurt, loss, anger...and finally...relief. He wrapped his arms around Lexie, the ring box dropping to the floor softly. He felt her cling to him, fingers gripping into him as his arms circled her shaking frame, his hands rubbing her back gently. He soothed her quietly, smoothing her hair back and putting his cheek against her. He closed his eyes, cherishing this moment. "Lexie," he spoke softly when her cries finally subsided.

Lexie looked up to him. "I sh-should have told you...I didn't think..."

"Lexie."

"I completely forgot...I just thought we'd never be together again..."

"Lexie."

"I love you so much!" she wailed, crying again. "I want to marry you, I want to have a life with you, but...I'm going to stupid Boston!"

"Lexie."

Lexie looked up to Mark, surprised by his soothing, patient voice. "What?" she finally asked quietly.

Mark leaned in, kissing her gently, smoothing the tears away. "I'm going to Boston too," he whispered, putting his forehead to hers, looking down as he spoke.

Lexie gasped again, squeezing her eyes shut, tears of happiness filling her lids. "What did you just say?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Had she imagined it?

"I'm going to Boston too," Mark repeated, leaning back and looking at her.

Lexie let out a soft cry of happiness, then threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Mark hugged her close, chuckling softly. He retrieved the ring box and took her left hand in his. "Lexie...will you..."

Lexie cut him off, throwing her arms around him again. "Yes," she whispered. "A million times yes."

Mark rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, smiling widely. His hand shook as he eased the ring gently from the box. Lexie covered her mouth, still crying, as he slid the ring onto her ring finger.

Lexie looked complete now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : T rating for this chapter **

Chapter Five

Joe's was packed with interns, residents, attendings, nurses, you name it! It seemed the whole staff of Seattle Grace Mercy West had shown up to celebrate the engagement of Mark and Lexie.

Mark had made the mistake of calling his best friend Callie, and within an hour word had spread throughout the entire hospital. Callie had practically dragged them to Joe's where she threw an improptu engagement party. Joe had even thrown in a few bottles of his best sellers to celebrate the event.

"I'm really sorry about this," Mark whispered in Lexie's ear, his hand settling at her hip as he breathed in the scent of her.

Lexie snuggled in to him, looking up to him. "It's okay," she replied, fitting her head in the crook of his arm. "I'm too happy to even mind." She held her hand out in front of her, moving her hand, watching as her ring caught certain aspects of light and practically glistened. "This ring is _so_ gorgeous," she sighed.

"_You're_ gorgeous," Mark whispered, pulling her closer to him.

"Let me see, let me see!" April exclaimed as she practically skipped up to Lexie, grabbing her hand. She visibly sighed, her body sagging romantically. "Wow," she breathed.

Mark pulled back as Lexie got dragged amongst a group of women. They all adored the ring first, then pelted her with questions as to _how_ he actually proposed. He was glad he had gone all out-it was obviously important to women. It wouldn't have been quite as romantic if he'd thrown Lexie over his shoulder and marched her to the courthouse. He smirked at the thought, turning and bumping into his best friend.

"So," Derek teased, "Mark Sloan is _finally_ going to settle down?" He passed Mark a fresh bottle of beer as he spoke.

"Yep," Mark replied, taking a drink and looking at Lexie. "I'd follow her to the ends of the earth." He had never been more serious in his entire life.

Derek shifted uncomfortably, looking down. He was used to his friend's sarcasm, inappropriate laughter, and suggestive jokes. He wasn't used to this honesty. "You really love her?"

Mark glanced to Derek, finally able to tear his eyes away from Lexie. "Yeah," he finally replied. "It just...it kinda crept up on me, you know? I never planned to fall in love with little Grey. Never...I thought she was pathetic." He laughed shortly, taking another drink of his beer. "She was so hung up on George. I mean, of everyone here, _George_?" He paused, looking to Lexie again. "But then...I got to know her... Hell, maybe it was the whole hands-off, forbidden fruit thing...but whatever it was... I'm damn glad I got to know her."

Derek watched his best friend, seeing that everything about him had changed. Mark had finally grown up. He had never seen this look on Mark's face before, not even with Addison. "I'm happy for you."

Mark looked over to Derek, his face suddenly serious. "Derek, I know I've screwed you over...hell, there was a time there when I wasn't even sure if we were ever going to be friends again, but..."

"I'd love too," Derek interrupted, grinning widely.

"You'd love to...what?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Be your best man," Derek finished, grinning even wider if possible. "That's what you were going to ask me, wasn't it?"

Mark shifted, then smiled, clapping Derek on the shoulder. "Thanks, man." He took a drink of his beer and looked back over to Lexie. "God, she's beautiful."

Derek smirked, shaking his head. "So, we're going to be...technically...half...brothers in law? Is that it?"

Mark laughed. "We've always been brothers. We didn't ever have to marry sisters to prove that."

Derek smiled, looking through the bar for Meredith. He never knew how to handle Mark when he got serious. Mark joked and used sarcasm ninety-nine percent of the time...but that one percent that he was honest...well, you could take that to the bank. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Mark grinned as Derek moved to find Meredith. His eyes landed on Jackson.

"Hey," Jackson spoke. "I guess congratulations are in order..."

Mark studied the younger man. "Nothing has changed between us, Avery. I'm still willing to teach you, if you're willing to learn."

"I'm willing to learn," Jackson replied absently, his gaze shifting.

Mark followed his gaze, his eyes landing on a woman standing near Lexie. "Kepner?" he questioned.

"Keep your voice down!" Jackson hissed.

Mark chuckled. "Bide your time," he advised. "It will all work out soon. You'll see."

Jackson stopped and studied him. "Why did you have to go to Boston?"

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked, frowning slightly.

"No one is ever going to teach me like you did!" Jackson exclaimed. "Everyone assumes I know it all cause I'm an Avery..."

"Give them time to get to know you," Mark chuckled.

"You know what I mean," Jackson said, scowling deeply. "I really felt like I was learning with you...and now, you're going off to Boston."

"You're welcome to transfer," Mark countered. "We could take the east coast by storm."

Jackson glanced over his shoulder, his gaze settling on April. "No, I think I'll do just fine here."

Mark nodded knowingly. "Good luck with that," he smirked, taking another drink of his beer. "We'll keep in touch, Avery." He patted Jackson's back, then moved to Lexie's side. He couldn't stay away from her. He actually felt this emptiness settle in the pit of his stomach when he wasn't near her.

He had turned into a complete and utter sap.

Lexie felt him instantly, closing her eyes and pressing closer to him. Her crowd of interns and fellow residents sighed romantically, then dispersed, sensing that the couple wanted to be alone. "Hey," she whispered to Mark, nuzzling in to his side.

"Hey," Mark replied, his arm going around her automatically. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Sounds great," Lexie sighed. She wanted to take advantage of what little time she had with Mark. Once they got to Boston, the time wouldn't be their own. It'd be filled with everything involving their new jobs and residencies. She set her bottle of beer on a nearby table, took his hand, and lead him from the bar.

Mark's hands went to her waist, pulling her against his chest as she waved for a taxi. He leaned in, nuzzling her neck and kissing her skin tenderly. He grinned as she giggled, and he felt the chill bumps dance across her skin.

Lexie was barely able to focus. Mark was arousing every nerve in her body. She barely managed to wave a cab and climb in the backseat before she leaned in, kissing him hungrily. She wasn't sure how she made it to Meredith's house-maybe she told the cab driver, or maybe Mark did. It was all a blur to her. All she knew was that she wanted to spend the rest of her time in Mark's arms.

Mark lifted her from the cab after it stopped outside Meredith's home. He tossed a few bills in to the cab driver, then walked with her to the door, setting her down on the doormat. He instantly started teasing her neck as she fumbled for her keys, barely able to open the door.

Lexie wrapped her arms around Mark's neck, kissing him deeply as they tumbled through the door. Mark managed to close it swiftly, then hoisted her up, carrying her upstairs. Seconds later Lexie felt the mattress against her back as he lay her on the bed, following quickly, hovering over her, kissing her continuously. "I love you," she murmured between kisses, running her hands up his shirt and skimming her fingers across his chest.

"I love you too," Mark whispered back, lifting her shirt over her head, his mouth leaving trails of pleasure across her skin.

Lexie closed her eyes and groaned his name, sighing as his lips traveled all over her skin. Her hands grasped his shirt, pulling it off expertly. She sighed his name with satisfaction as she made contact with his heated skin. God, she loved touching him.

Mark captured her mouth, exploring her thoroughly as they wiggled out of their clothes. He hovered over her, pushing her hair out of her face as he looked down at her. He didn't even have to verbalize his feelings for her. The look in her eyes told him that she knew. She had known all along.

Lexie's hands gripped his back as the stars exploded from him connecting within her. Her eyes dropped closed and she moaned his name as he moved over her, whispering words of affection to her. No one could do it like Mark.

Mark kept intimate contact with her as he made love to her, making sure her pleasure registered first. He caressed her body, kissed her lips, held her close; all the moves of a man in love. Nothing else mattered to him except her.

Lexie panted his name as she felt that glorious ecstasy pulse through her veins. She smiled drunkenly as Mark groaned her name, then collapsed on top of her. "I love you so much," she whispered, holding him against her.

In that moment, nothing else mattered.

Her stupid mistakens from the past didn't matter. Her oh-so-embarassing declaration to Mark didn't matter. Her uncertain medical future in Boston didn't matter.

All that mattered was that she finally had the man of her dreams. The one person she loved with every inch of her soul loved her in return. She was going to spend the rest of her life in Mark's arms. They were going to get married, have children, and live a long, happy life together.

Everything was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mark sat up in bed with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the woman he loved run around the bedroom like a chicken without its head. "Slow down, Lex, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack," he advised.

Lexie stopped, turning and looking at him. "I can't!" she exclaimed. "Our flight leaves in six hours, and I'm hardly packed!"

"You can't possibly need that much," Mark reasoned calmly. "Pack a few clothes, personal items, and we'll get the rest when we get to Boston."

Lexie pushed her hair back, biting her lip. "I'm not even sure where I'm going to stay once we get there," she sighed, dropping onto the bed beside him. "I completely forgot I even agreed to go!"

"Because the green eyed monster had taken over your body," Mark teased, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest.

Lexie blushed, settling against him. "It had," she confessed quietly. "I hated seeing you with Julia." She played with the hem of his boxers absently as she spoke.

Mark leaned in to her ear, nipping at the lobe softly. "It drove me nuts seeing you with Avery. I wanted to kill him...but, well, he was my guy."

"Oh yes," Lexie replied dryly. "Everyone talked about your bromance."

"My _what_?" Mark asked, looking to her with a look of shock covering his features.

"A bro-mance," Lexie stressed, giggling softly. "You know, that relationship you have with another guy that trumps everything? Even girlfriends?"

Mark made an attempt at arrogance, but raw emotion came out instead. "I had to have something to keep my mind off of you."

Lexie felt a lump rise in her throat as she studied him, the sincerity pouring from his eyes. "I love you," she whispered. She'd never get tired of saying it to him. And the ring on her finger reminded her that she'd be able to say it to him every day for the rest of her life.

* * *

Hours later Mark and Lexie entered the doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West for the last time. "This is it," Lexie whispered, tears filling her eyes. The place held so many memories. She'd never forget the first day of her internship-she had been more focused on finding her sister than beginning her career. She had a crush here, was yelled at by her sister here, fumbled surgeries, fell in love with Mark, lost George, and...the shooting. Her eyes immediately went to the hall where Derek had been shot years earlier.

"Yeah," Mark spoke somberly. "This is it." He squeezed her hand, pulling her closer to him. This place had started out as a simple challenge, but it had become his home. He'd followed Addison here, but never planned to stay. He thought he'd talk sense into Addison, and they'd return to New York. A few months here, tops, but he had started a whole new life here. He lost Addison, repaired his friendship with Derek, fought with Derek, been boycotted by the nurses, found the love of his life, discovered his daughter, and had another daughter of his own. One that he could be involved with.

You never know what hand life is going to deal you, but you've got to make the most of it.

Mark cleared his throat, looking over to Lexie. "Are you ready?"

"Maybe we shouldn't go," Lexie blurted out. "Our life is here, our friends are here, our jobs are here...Hunt really needs us."

"Hunt will be fine," Mark assured her. "He's got a whole new crop of residents that can easily take our place."

"But we met here," Lexie argued patiently. "Our life together started here...maybe we should just stay for sentimental reasons."

Mark's eyes flitted over the hospital. "This place also holds a lot of bad memories."

Lexie sighed, leaning against him. He was right, as always. "I'm still going to miss it."

Mark's arm went around her, holding her close. "Me too," he replied softly. It would be so much easier to stay here with his daughter, but a fresh start with his future wife is what he needed.

The elevator dinged and April, Alex, and Jackson walked out. April spotted Lexie immediately, her mouth pouting instantly. She hurried over to Lexie and threw her arms around her. "Do you really have to go?" she whined. "Everyone is leaving! We need you, Lex!"

Lexie smiled softly. "Sorry, April, but I've already signed a two year contract in Boston. It's going to be okay though. You just kick ass here."

"It's not going to be the same without you," April sighed, looking down. Sure, Lexie had driven her crazy when she and Jackson were screwing on top of the washer, but once she got past that, she realized that Lexie was a pretty awesome person.

"We'll come back and visit," Lexie promised. "Mark has to see Sofia anyway."

"I'm still going to miss you!" April exclaimed, hugging her.

"Women," Mark rolled his eyes, looking to his two former students. "At least guys don't act like that." He cleared his throat and looked off.

"Yeah," Alex replied, clapping him on the shoulder. "See you later, Sloan." He looked to his pager and gave a little wave before heading back towards the elevator.

Mark shifted as he looked to Jackson. "You gonna be alright, Avery?"

"I guess I have to be," Jackson replied.

"You don't need me anymore," Mark reasoned. "You're perfectly capable of working without me." He grinned widely. "Besides, you're still the gunther."

"What does that even _mean_?" Jackson questioned, his brow furrowing.

"You'll figure it out one day," Mark smirked.

Jackson chuckled and looked down, shifting his weight. "Thanks, Dr. Sloan."

Lexie sighed with relief when April's pager went off and the crying girl headed for the fourth floor. She looked over in time to see Mark and Jackson hug. She bit her lip, making her way over uncomfortably. "Hey, Jackson," she spoke softly. She still felt a bit guilty for dumping him _for_ Mark. She'd never done that before-dump one guy for someone else. It was better than cheating on him, she supposed.

Jackson looked to her and smiled softly. "Good luck in Boston," he spoke quietly, hugging her close to him. "I'm going to miss you." He spoke that part in her ear, only meant for her to hear.

Lexie nodded, tears brimming her eyes as they parted slowly. "Me too," she spoke softly.

Jackson looked down as his pager blared. "Send me an invite," he called before running towards the elevator.

"You wanna say goodbye to the chief?" Mark asked, taking her hand again.

Lexie shook her head, wiping her eyes. "No more goodbyes, I can't take it." She inhaled deeply. "We'll see them at Christmas."

* * *

"Bye bye, my sweet angle," Mark cooed hours later as he kissed Sofia's cheeks. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks when your mommies come for a visit, okay?" He smiled as Sofia squealed and patted her hand on his chest. "Keep your phone on you, Torres," he instructed, handing his daughter over to Callie. "We're going to facetime as soon as we land."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Callie rolled her eyes. "You've already told me about ten times, Mark."

"Don't forget," Mark stated, pointing his finger at her as he started towards the jetway.

"Bye, Sofia," Lexie said, kissing the child's hand. "We'll see you soon."

"Be careful!" Callie called after kissing Arizona. "We'll talk to you soon!"

"I hate flying," Lexie groaned moments later as they boarded the plane. "We should have driven to Boston."

"No way," Mark scowled. "The drive would have been hell."

"Better than flying," Lexie retorted as she stuffed her carry on into the overhead compartment. "Did you know there are over one thousand fatal plane crashes every year?"

"Shut it, Lexipedia!" Cristina snapped as she moved past her to her seat. "I don't want to hear about plane crashes before ours takes off, alright?"

"They even made that tv show about it!" Lexie exclaimed. "Lost, remember?"

"That show sucked," Meredith snapped, "and it was totally unbelievable anyway."

"Good thing this isn't a television show," Mark spoke loudly, over talking Lexie as she started to protest again. "Let's not hear any more about crash stats, okay, Lex?"

"Okay, fine," Lexie replied, sitting and pulling her seatbelt across her body immediately. "What time is your orientation tomorrow?"

"Ten," Mark replied, closing the overhead compartment and sitting beside her. "Yours?"

"Nine," Lexie frowned. "I wish mine started at ten...this jet lag is gonna screw me up big time."

Mark chuckled and took her hand. "Have you thought anything about the wedding?" he spoke seriously, looking over to her. "When would you like to get married?" Sure, a small part of him was trying to distract her before the plane took off, but another part of him was feeling her out. It was easy for Lexie to say that she wanted to marry him, but now...well, now it was time for her to put her money where her mouth was.

Lexie smiled, looking to her ring. "I haven't," she confessed sheepishly. "This is all too good to be true...like a dream...I guess I'm just waiting to wake up."

"It's not a dream," Mark replied, leaning in and kissing her softly.

Their kiss broke quickly as the pilot boarded the plane, giving them the details of the flight-how long it would take, what time they were expecting to land in Boston, and what to do in case of an emergency.

Mark looked over to Lexie as the engine started. Her grip on his hand had tightened. "You okay?" he asked.

Lexie nodded. "I hate take offs," she confessed. "The air pressure really bothers my ears."

Mark released her hand, retrieving his carry on quickly. "Here," he said, passing her a pair of ear plugs and a piece of gum. "This helps."

Lexie looked to the items skeptically. "Those are urban legands."

"Don't go Lexipedia on me," Mark laughed. "Just try it."

Lexie still looked skeptical, but popped the gum in her mouth and put the ear plugs in any way. She took his hand again.

Mark settled back in his seat, closing his eyes. He didn't care for take offs either, but it was more about the height thing than any kind of air pressure. He rubbed his thumb across Lexie's hand and kept his eyes closed until he felt the plane settle in the air. He looked over to Lexie, tapping her on the thigh. "We're good," he told her after she pulled her ear plugs out. "How are your ears?"

"Much better," Lexie admitted after hesitating. "Thanks, Mark." She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"None of that," Cristina called, "or I'll throw you both over board."

Mark chuckled as he and Lexie parted. "That's fine, I brought us some entertainment." He reached into his bag and pulled out a book.

"A crossword?" Lexie asked skeptically.

Mark grinned mischeviously. "Look closer."

Lexie gave him a quizzical look and studied the book closer. "A _dirty_ crossword puzzle?" she gasped.

"Consider it foreplay for tonight," Mark laughed when she swatted at him. "It's either that or Go Fish," he reasoned, pulling out a deck of cards.

"I choose Go Fish," Lexie smirked, grabbing the deck of cards.

"I knew you would," Mark laughed.

An hour later, Lexie frowned uncomfortably as her cards fell from her hand. "That's the second time."

"It's just turbulence," Mark reasoned, bending and retrieving the cards. "We'll be past it in a minute or so."

Lexie groaned as the plane jarred. "I hate this," she whined.

Mark tucked the deck of cards back in his bag and took her hand. "Just sit back and relax," he spoke quietly. "It will be over in a few minutes." He was trying the best he could to calm her, but he was concerned as well. The shifts of the plane felt different than standard turbulence.

Minutes later a screeching sound ripped through the air and the plane bounced severely. The pilot screamed for everyone to fasten their seatbelts. Smoke billowed outside the plane while screams filled the cabin of the plane.

"Mark!" Lexie screamed as the plane rocked again.

"I'm here, Lex!" Mark yelled back, gripping her hand tightly. "Everything's going to be fine!"

The plane shook more violently and angled downwards, picking up speed. Seconds later a screeching noise ripped through the air followed by a loud crash.

Mark slowly opened his eyes after having blacked out. It took several minutes for him to be able to focus on what was in front of him.

A tree.

There was a tree in front of him.

Mark looked upwards, seeing the blue sky above him with smoke billowing into it. He covered his ears as screams filled the air. He touched his head, his hand coming back wet with blood. "Lexie," he spoke, looking down and seeing that his airline seat had come dislodged from the plane. "Lex, we're fine," he spoke again, his head pounding. He groaned as his hands moved to the seatbelt, managing to unbuckle the strap from around his body. "Lexie!" he snapped, looking to his left.

She wasn't beside him.

Lexie was gone.

**A/N : I know some of you will hate me for going ahead with the crash, but the purpose of this fic was to fix the relationship with Mark & Lexie before the crash**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Mark staggered to his feet, swaying and doubling over, his hands going to his knees. He coughed, feeling a tightness in his chest. He gulped in several breaths of air, feeling the tightness in his chest ease slowly. He pushed himself into a standing position and stood for a few moments to gain his equilibrium. "Lexie!" he yelled, coughing again. "Lexie!" he yelled, taking a few steps and scanning the scene quickly.

Arizona was screaming; he wasn't sure if it was hysterics or if she was in pain. Meredith was standing slowly, looking around in confusion. Cristina, obviously in shock, was standing and yelling about losing a shoe.

Derek was missing.

Lexie was missing.

"LEXIE!" Mark yelled again, desperation filling his voice. Where was Lexie?! Why wasn't she here! He started to search for her, but then caught sight of Arizona from the corner of his eye. She was hurt. Badly. Her entire lower body was trapped under a piece of the plane. Mark squinted, swaying slightly. It appeared to be the door of the plane.

"Shut up!" someone screamed.

Mark staggered a few steps towards the noise, finally realizing that Cristina was screaming at Arizona. An eerie silence settled in once Arizona was quiet. Mark squinted, trying to think on his feet. Help Arizona. He needed to help Arizona, then he'd find Lexie. Yes, if he occupied his mind, he wouldn't go crazy thinking of the worst case scenario. "I'm coming, A-Arizona," he called, moving towards her slowly. His head felt fuzzy and his limbs felt like they were filled with pudding. It was difficult to control his body at first, but instinct finally kicked in. "Are you in pain?" he asked, dropping beside Arizona. She gave him a look. "Can you _feel_ pain," he stressed, the hidden meaning lacing his words.

"I'm not su-sure," Arizona answered honestly. "I think I'm in sh-shock."

"I'm going to get this door off of you," Mark told her, pushing himself into a standing position. He swayed again, blinking as a blackness ran across his vision. Once it cleared, he scanned the area again for Lexie. No sign of her. Maybe she was looking for Derek.

Yes, she was perfectly fine and looking for Derek.

Mark grasped one end of the door, bending his knees and using his entire body to lift. He grunted, then cried out as a sharpness ripped through his chest. He managed to throw the door off of Arizona, but then fell to his knees, grasping his chest.

"Mark!" Arizona screamed. "Mark!"

"I'm fine," Mark lied through gritted teeth. "I just hurt my b-back." He took slow, deep breaths for several moments, the tightness easing in his chest once again. He crawled back over to Arizona, settling on his knees and inhaling several deep breaths. "Can you move your legs?"

Arizona grit her teeth, forcing her right leg to move. Her left leg remained immobile. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no," she whispered.

"Stop it," Mark growled. "You're going to be fine." He kicked into surgeon mode, looking her leg over. He could see a patch of blood on her left thigh. He pushed himself to his feet, staggering again.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Arizona exclaimed.

"A bag," Mark stuttered. "I had a bag of medical supplies..." He scanned the area several times. Still no sign of Lexie, but he managed to catch a glimpse of his red bag tossed against a tree. He stumbled over to the bag, falling once, but managed to regain his balance a bit easier. He retrieved the bag and returned to Arizona's side. "I don't have any form of anesthetic," he informed her. "The best I can do is cleanse it and cover it to reduce infection...it could be several hours before rescue gets here."

"O-okay," Arizona replied hesitantly.

"It shouldn't be long," Mark reasoned. "Every plane is equipped with one of those black boxes, you know?" He suddenly tried to forget that television show Lexie was babbling about earlier in the day.

Lexie..._where_ was his precious Lexie?

Mark scanned the crash site again, not able to catch a glimpse of her still. His hands shook as he rifled through the bag. He was actually starting to get scared. No, he couldn't give in to that. Lexie was fine. She was with Derek. He held on to that glimpse of hope as he retrieved a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a wad of four by four gauze. He gripped the material of Arizona's pants leg and ripped, groaning as soon as he saw that her wound had crushed through to the bone. Her leg was probably shattered.

Out of nowhere Arizona started laughing.

Mark looked to her. "Robins?" he questioned, frowning as she started to laugh harder. "Robins!" he snapped.

"This...is...just...ironic," Arizona giggled. "My hot as hell wife is an orthopedic surgeon..." She laughed even harder, tears leaking from her eyes. "And...I'm looking...that's...my...bone..."

Mark frowned. "Snap out of it, Arizona!" He snatched off the cap from the bottle and ripped off the protective covering, dumping the entire bottle onto her leg. Arizona's giggles turned into screams. Mark covered her wounds with the gauze quickly, taping down the edges with the paper medical tape. He hoped rescue arrived soon-the longer her leg went without medical attention...the higher the chance of irreversible damage. "You going to be okay?" he asked, stuffing the supplies back into the bag and pushing himself to his feet.

"You-you're l-leaving me?!" Arizona exclaimed, looking to him with fear in her eyes.

"I haven't found Lexie," Mark replied, the realization of it hitting him. It wasn't good that he hadn't found her. It wasn't good at all.

Arizona looked down, then nodded slowly. "I-I'll be f-fine," she assured him.

Mark started through the crash site, seeing Cristina moving through the wreckage. "Hey, have you seen Lexie?"

"No," Cristina replied. "H-have you seen my shoe?"

Mark raised his eyebrows, then he shook his head. "Where's Meredith?"

"Looking for Derek," Cristina replied glumly.

Mark's eyes ran her over. "Your arm?" he asked, looking to her limb hanging limply at her side.

Cristina bit her lip. "It's dislocated."

Mark moved to her side, grasping her wrist in one hand and placing his other hand on her shoulder. "Ready, Yang?" Fear ran through Cristina's eyes briefly before she nodded. Seconds later a loud crack filled the air followed by her scream of pain. "Stay here," he commanded. "We need to make you a sling."

As long as he stayed in doctor mode, his mind wouldn't linger on where Lexie was.

After locating a strewn open suitcase, Mark returned to Cristina's side with a shirt. A few rips later and he managed to make her a sling. "It will hold until rescue comes."

"You really think they're coming?" Cristina asked.

"Shut it, Yang!" Mark snapped. "I'm going to find Lexie." He turned and staggered a few steps, but managed to stay on his feet.

Mark left the crash sight, stumbling through bushes as he frantically searched for Lexie. He ran into Meredith once. She had yet to find Derek...and she hadn't come across Lexie either. Mark's hope for the woman he loved was starting to fade...until he saw the back end of the plane in the distance. Yes! Lexie had to be here. She had been safe the entire time. "Lexie!" he yelled, forcing his sluggish legs to pick up speed. "Lexie!"

Mark skidded to a stop, hearing...a sound. He listened again, frowning as it registered that it sounded like metal. "Lex?!" he called. "Lexie!" The sound was rhythmic and continuous. He circled the back of the plane, his eyes registering something moving against the side of the plane. What was causing the banging sound.

Mark dropped to his knees, looking under the plane.

And his whole world stopped.

Lexie was trapped under the plane.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Mark's head spun as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Lexie, the love of his life, was trapped under the plane. "Lexie," he croaked out, his eyes scanning the area. He couldn't even _see_ her lower body.

A slow, pained smile crossed Lexie's lips. "I kn-knew you'd c-come," she spoke quietly.

"Of course I was coming," Mark replied. "I've been looking for you!" He looked to the plane that covered her. "We're going to get this off of you, okay?"

"Mark," Lexie spoke calmly, coughing. "I want you to stay here with me."

Mark was already on his feet, sizing up the portion of the plane. He dropped back down to his knees, then to his stomach, looking to Lexie again. "I'm going to get some help. I'm coming back."

"Mark," Lexie spoke his name patiently.

"Wh-what?" Mark asked frantically.

"I won't be coming out of here," she spoke calmly, coughing again.

"Stop that!" Mark exclaimed, fury raging in him. "Stop talking like that!"

"I can't feel my legs," Lexie reported, looking to him with a soft compassion in her eyes. "My pelvis is crushed, and I've been coughing up blood since I woke up..." She blinked, tears filling her eyes. "I'm not going to make it out of here alive."

"We're going to get you out of there, Grey!" Mark snapped, ignoring her completely. He refused to listen to her. She was in shock, so she was probably talking out of her head. Her leg was most definitely broken, but all he had to do was get the plane off of her, and she'd be fine. He'd bandage her leg, splint it, and she'd be ready for rescue. Mark moved to his feet again, trying to push the plane at first. The plane wasn't even shifting. He gripped the edge of the winglet, gritting his teeth and pulling with everything he had. He cried out in frustration when the plane didn't budge. A string of curses flew from his lips as he hit the plane repeatedly.

"Mark," Lexie called, coughing again. "Hold my hand."

Her simple request made tears fill his eyes. Mark rubbed them away stubbornly. "I'm not holding your hand, Grey. You're not going anywhere, do you hear me?" He dropped down again, making eye contact with her as he spoke.

Lexie licked her lips, a small gasp catching in her throat as she spoke. "Hold. My. Hand." She extended her hand out to him.

"No!" Mark snapped. "I'm going to get help." He moved to his feet, running on pure adrenaline down. He _had_ to get her out of there. Time was running out-she was paling in front of him! He had to save her. They had just gotten engaged the day before. The day before! He was going to spend the rest of his life with her. They were going to be married, and have children, and grow old together. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! They weren't supposed to finally be together to have it all snatched away hours later. He refused to believe that.

Mark ignored the tightness in his chest as he ran. The only thing that mattered to him was getting help for Lexie. He burst onto the crash site moments later, his eyes scanning the wreckage. Arizona was leaned against the front portion of the plane. She had calmed, but it seemed that pain was settling in. She couldn't help. His eyes landed on Cristina. He had just relocated her arm. "Where's Meredith?!" he demanded, approaching Cristina.

"Looking for Derek," Cristina replied solemly, looking to him as if just recognizing him for the first time. "Did you find Lexie?"

Mark nodded, tears filling his eyes. His hand went to his mouth as it finally hit him-Lexie was going to die. He was actually going to lose her. He was going to live the rest of his life without her. The relization dropped him to his knees, the tightness in his chest becoming almost unbearable.

That gorgeous, kind, wonderful young woman that he had fallen madly in love with...she was going to die. The world would no longer have Lexie Grey walking amongst it.

The pain moved through him in waves. It wasn't right...it wasn't fair... He wasn't going to have a chance to make things up to her. He had never apologized for putting everything else above her-his career, his daughter, and his grandson. She was going to leave this world thinking that she wasn't good enough...that she was only second best to him.

Cristina watched him, a single tear straying down her cheek. "She...she's..." She couldn't speak the words. Speaking them made it real.

"She's dying," Mark croaked out. "She's dying now." He pushed himself to his feet and wiped his eyes. "I have to be with her..."

Cristina didn't have to say anything; she simply nodded in understanding.

Mark pounded back through the trees, praying that Lexie wasn't gone when he got back to her. He'd never forgive himself if she died alone. "Lexie!" he yelled as the plane came into view. "Lexie, I'm here! I'm here!" He dropped and scrambled to her, taking her hand.

Lexie's eyes fluttered open. "Mark," she spoke softly, sighing contentedly.

Mark saw that her eyes were dim and her color was even more pale. He reached towards her, brushing her cheek, then taking her hand again. He kissed the top of her hand, holding it against his cheek. Her flesh was cool already. "I love you," he whispered, looking to her. "I love you so much, Lexie."

"I know," she whispered back. "You don't have to..."

"I do," Mark interrupted. "I took you for granted...I put everything else above you... I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." His voice dropped to a whisper as tears came to his eyes again. "I was going to do things right...we were going to get married, and have children...it was going to be you and me...it's always supposed to be you and me..."

Lexie smiled, then coughed again. "I love you so much," she whispered. "I've always l-loved you..."

Mark kissed her hand again, sobbing against her skin. "You are the one true love of my life, Lex...we've been destined from the start...we're meant to be..."

Lexie's eyes lost focus for a moment, but a smile crossed her lips. "Meant to be..." she whispered.

"There's never going to be anyone else," Mark promised her.

Lexie's eyes dropped closed for a second, then opened as she fought for a few more moments. "You're...my...soul...mate..." A final breath left her lips and her eyes dropped closed.

"Lexie," Mark whispered, a heavy feeling stabbing through him. "Lexie! No! Lexie, no! Come back to me! Come back to me!" He tried to scramble under the wreckage, but it was no use. He gripped her hand, breaking down into a heart wrenching cry.

Cristina squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the wail of anguish rip through the air. She wiped her eyes as another tear ran down her cheek. She pushed herself to her feet. "When Meredith comes back, tell her where to go," she ordered Arizona. "Tell her!"

Arizona nodded then looked down, closing her eyes tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Cristina took a deep breath and headed in the direction Mark had raced to moments earlier. She caught sight of the plane, seeing Mark's body stretched underneath the lifted tail. She heard his heart wrenching cries, his pleas for Lexie to come back to him, and his sobs of apology. Cristina mechanically walked over and sat beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder. She didn't say anything, she just sat with him.

Lexie wouldn't want him to be alone at a time like this.

* * *

Arizona jarred from a nap, looking around frantically to see Meredith half walking, half dragging Derek towards her. "Derek!" she exclaimed thankfully.

"I've got to suture his arm," Meredith spoke, clearly in doctor mode. "I need my medical bag, where's my medical bag?" She helped Derek sit down, then looked around the crash site aimlessly.

"Meredith," Arizona spoke, taking a deep breath.

"It was in the overhead compartment," Meredith talked to herself. "It should still be there..." She started towards the plane.

"Meredith!" Arizona snapped.

"What?!" Meredith exclaimed. "Didn't you hear me?! I have to suture his arm!"

Arizona blinked back tears. "It's L-Lexie.."

Meredith stopped cold. "Where's Lexie?" she whispered, a frantic look filling her eyes. "Arizona! Where's Lexie?!"

Arizona looked down, then lifted her arm, pointing to her right. "Cristina said to go that way...she's with Mark..."

Derek pursed his lip, then hung his head.

Meredith looked to Arizona's face half a second longer, then sprinted in the direction the woman pointed. "No, please no, God no!" she pleaded as she ran. Minutes later her fears were confirmed. She dropped instantly, wailing.

Mark sat outside the plane, a pale hand clasped in his. His back was propped against the plane as he stared straight ahead. He didn't speak. He no longer cried. He simply stared straight ahead and held her hand.

Mark never let go of Lexie's hand. Not as Meredith cried and wailed apologies for hours it seemed. He didn't let go of her hand when Cristina tried to convince him to return to the crash site. He didn't even let go of her hand when darkness began to settle in. He was never leaving her again.

**A/N - Two more chapters to go...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Mark sat quietly in the darkness, his eyes focused on the flickering fire before him. Cristina stirred in her sleep, causing him to glance over to her for a moment. His gaze returned to the fire as the images of Lexie snapped in his mind like pictures from a camera. Days earlier she was pouring her heart out to him in that adorably open way of hers. Days earlier they realized that they couldn't live without each other. Just last night he had proposed to her. Hours earlier they were discussing their wedding.

And now...now she was gone. Just like that, her life was snuffed out.

Mark squeezed his eyes shut, the pain rolling through him again. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to survive this... Lexie was strong; she could have lived without him. But he wasn't sure that he could live without her! He didn't _want_ to live without her!

Mark gasped, feeling the tightness in his chest once again. He had been feeling it since the crash, and he had blown it off as anxiety. But now...now he knew that it was much worse than anxiety. The fire blurred in front of his eyes before everything went black.

* * *

Meredith awoke slowly the next morning as a loud sound rattled her eardrums. She pushed herself up and squinted into the sunlight. It took her several moments to realize that what she was looking at was the blades of a helicopter. "Derek!" she exclaimed, reaching over and shaking him. "Derek, wake up! We're being rescued." She moved to her feet, jumping, yelling, and waving her arms over her head to make sure that she was seen. "Arizona, wake up!" she exclaimed. "Rescue is here! We're going to be okay!"

A short time later hospital personnel poured from the helicopter. They had been notified of a plane crash of surgeons from Seattle four hours earlier and had been looking for the survivors ever since.

Arizona was their top priority with Derek right on her heels.

Everything was happening so quickly!

"No!" Meredith exclaimed, jerking back as they tried to usher her into the helicopter as well. "There's two more surgeons...and...my sister...my sister's...body..." She dropped to her knees and choked back more sobs, the image of Lexie's still body flooding her mind. Her sister was gone! Her one and only sister was gone!

"Where are they?" a rescue member asked, grasping her shoulders. "Dr. Grey! Where are they?"

Meredith wailed in his arms, regret filling her spirit. She hadn't even been able to say goodbye! She hadn't even told Lexie goodbye!

"Get her onto the helicopter, and get them to the hospital," a man named Dr. Jones ordered, approaching the hysterical Meredith. "Sedate them," he called. "We'll be ready with the others when you return." Two other rescue members joined his side as they started to explore the area.

* * *

Cristina jerked awake looking frantically around her. She hadn't been dreaming-the plane had indeed crashed. Arizona and Derek were hurt, and Lexie was dead. She looked over to Mark who was still sleeping, Lexie's hand still clasped in his. Cristina started to reach for him, then stopped, hearing a man's voice filtering through the trees. "Derek?!" she yelled, standing and scanning all directions. She started towards the crash site, realizing that the man's voice she was hearing was _not _Derek's. "Rescue," Cristina muttered to herself. "Rescue..." She started yelling back now, trying to follow the voices. She caught sight of a flash of white and started yelling louder, waving her arms.

"This way!" Dr. Jones yelled, a blur of dark blue entering his line of vision. "Doctor?!" he called, approaching a younger woman. "Are you with..."

"Seattle Grace Mercy West!" Cristina interrupted. "I'm Dr. Cristina Yang! There's one more, Dr. Mark Sloan. This way." She turned, starting back towards the tail end of the plane.

Dr. Jones motioned for the workers to follow him as he followed Cristina. "There's...is there...there's a...deceased?" he asked, trying to choose his words as delicately as possible.

"Yes," Cristina spoke, keeping her gaze fixated ahead. "Mark!" she called, approaching him. "Mark, wake up, rescue is here." Mark wasn't moving. Frowning, Cristina moved to his side. "Mark!" she shook his shoulder, watching in horror as Mark slumped over.

* * *

_Mark opened his eyes, instantly throwing his arm across his face. "Ugh," he groaned, moving into a sitting position. It was too bright! It had to be morning already. He dropped his arm, squinting as he forced his eyes opened. Mark blinked several times, scanning the area quickly._

_He wasn't in the forest anymore._

_Mark stood, seeing nothing but this white haze billowing in around him. That and light...so much light. He looked behind him-the plane was gone. "Lexie!" he called, starting to run. "Lexie!" He waded through the smoke, looking for the plane desperately._

_"Mark."_

_Mark spun around quickly, recognizing that voice anywhere. "Lexie," he gasped, seeing her standing before him in her dark blue scrubs. She didn't have a scratch on her. "Y-you're alive," he whispered, his eyes lighting up._

_"No," Lexie spoke softly, shaking her head. "I'm not...I'm still gone, Mark."_

_Mark's brow furrowed. "If you're...then...am I..." He looked around again, things starting to make more sense to him._

_"Not yet," Lexie replied graciously, "but you're trying to...you're trying to die."_

_"I want to be with you," Mark spoke crossing the distance and putting his hands to her face. "I miss you so much." He drew her into him, putting his cheek against her hair. "I don't want to go on with you."_

_"I know you don't," Lexie spoke softly, "but they need you." She eased away from him, looking up to him. "You can't leave them, Mark. They need you."_

_"But I _need _you!" Mark exclaimed._

_Lexie smiled that gentle smile that he loved to much. "I'm fine," she told him. "I got everything I wanted in my life, so I'm going to be just fine."_

_Mark gaped at her. "Y-you got everything?!" he exclaimed. "You got nothing! We didn't get to get married, have children..."_

_Lexie placed her finger on his mouth. "I got you," she whispered. "All I ever needed was you."_

_Mark stilled, longing to be with her. "And I need you," he whispered. "I can't do it." He gripped her arms, pulling her closer to him. "I can't live without you." _

_Mark jarred, looking up as he heard his name being called. "D-Derek?!" he asked, looking around frantically. He heard his name again...but this time, it was Meredith calling for him. He looked for them, but didn't see either of them._

_Lexie slowly slipped from his grasp, taking several steps back. "They need you," she repeated._

_Mark looked to her, taking a step towards her. He stopped, a doorway opening behind him. "What's going on?" he questioned, looking to Lexie._

_"You have a choice," Lexie replied. "You can come with me, or return to your life. Think about it, Mark," she pleaded, watching him step closer to her. "Sofia needs you...your daughter needs her father. Callie needs you too...she has some hard times ahead of her, and she's going to need her best friend."_

_"Lexie," Mark pleaded, glancing to the doorway behind him. "Stop, please, stop telling me this!"_

_"Derek," Lexie spoke. "He's not going to be able to handle it if you leave him. Derek can not handle losing his best friend."_

_"Derek will be fine," Mark replied stubbornly._

_"He's not," Lexie answered. "Derek will enter a period of darkness if you leave him. He may never come out of it...I know you don't want that for him, Mark. You love him too much for that."_

_Mark pursed his lips, looking back to the doorway, then ahead to the light...and Lexie. "And...you?" he choked out._

_Lexie smiled softly, moving towards him again, certain that he was going to make the right choice. "I'm going to wait for you," she whispered, leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his cheek. "We will be reunited, Mark...just not right now." She put her hands to his face, running her fingers down his cheek. "Now, go," she whispered, sliding her hands down to his chest and pushing gently._

_Mark took several steps backwards, keeping his eyes focused on her. "You-you'll wait for me?"_

_"I'm not going anywhere," Lexie replied, smiling softly, "because we're meant to be."_

"Mark!" Derek called frantically. "Come on, Mark, don't do this to me!" Derek was pleading now, gripping Meredith's hand tightly.

"Charge to three hundred!" Dr. Jones called. "Clear!" He shocked Mark's lifeless body again, looking to the monitors and holding his breath. He nearly dropped when a heartbeat returned, slowly at first, then picking up a rhythm. "Dr. Sloan?" he asked, looking over Mark's still form. "Dr. Sloan, can you hear me?"

"Mark!" Derek pleaded, moving to the side of the bed. "Don't you dare leave me!"

Mark's eyes slowly fluttered opened. "Where...where am I?" he muttered, his eyes slowly focusing. He registered several unfamiliar faces, but Derek's and Meredith's were mixed among them.

Derek stiffened, blinking several times. He cleared his throat before speaking. "We-we've been rescued. We're going to the hospital now...you flatlined on us."

Meredith bit her lip, watching her husband's features finally relax. The helicopter had tried to drop them off at the hospital already, but Derek refused. He wasn't going to the hospital until Mark was with him. Derek had gone ballistic when Mark flatlined, and deep down...Meredith knew Derek never would have forgiven her if he hadn't been there with Mark when he died. She was thankful that Dr. Jones was able to get him back. "Ar-are you o-okay?" she asked Mark quietly.

Mark stared to the ceiling of the helicopter. So, it wasn't a dream. He had just had a near-death expierence...Lexie _had_ been there waiting for him. She was the one who encouraged him to come back. Mark looked to his best friend, seeing the fear etched in Derek's features. "I'm going to be fine."

Derek ducked his head, wiping his eyes, then nodded. "Just hang in there," he whispered. "We're almost to the hospital...they're going to take good care of you."

Mark looked to Derek's mangled hand. Lexie had been right-Derek needed him. He was going to be the only one who could help him through this difficult time. He was the only one who knew Derek through and through. His eyes moved from Derek to Meredith. "What?" he asked, seeing Meredith staring at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Meredith whispered.

Mark nodded. "Yes," he whispered, "because Lexie is waiting for me."


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

"You know, I thought things would be different," Mark mused aloud six months later. "I thought after an experience like that...things would be better, you know? Colors would be brighter, smells would be stronger, things would just be better." He chuckled a bit to himself. "Nothing is really better..."

Mark sighed heavily, feeling the tears come to his eyes. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Meredith has a nickname," he chuckled, shifting gears. "They call her Medusa...Medusa, can you _believe_ it? They actually see Meredith as the snake headed wench whose stare will turn you to stone." He stretched his legs out. "So much for bright and shiny, huh?" He hesitated, looking down to the grass. "She hasn't been the same...I guess her stare _will_ turn you to stone..."

Mark's mind lingered on Meredith. Meredith had been filled with such guilt after they were rescued. She kept focusing on when Lexie first came to the hospital and how hard Lexie had tried to work on their relationship, and how she had completely blown her sister off. She had been angry with her-damn near hated the girl for a reason that Lexie couldn't control. It wasn't Lexie's fault that Thatcher had started a new life and moved on. Meredith blamed her for it though. Now, Meredith was filled with such regret. Mark supposed the regret would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Cristina went to Boston," Mark spoke again. "She drove across the country...she can't really fly yet..." He looked to the sky for a moment. "She had a real hard time after we got back to Seattle. I think the shock of everything did something to her...but you know Cristina." Cristina had refused help from anyone, Meredith and Owen included. She cut ties with Owen and went straight to Boston. She still kept contact with Meredith, but things were definitely different.

"Derek's hand is still messed up," Mark rambled on. "It's been a long process...you were right; he needed me for this. He's not sure he'll ever be able to operate again... I guess that's what happens when your hand goes through a door." Mark still couldn't believe the words even as he spoke them. Derek's hand had gone _through_ an airline door. Derek had to manually smash his hand _back_ through the door with a rock. The thought made a chill run down Mark's spine.

"Torres seems to think she can fix it though," Mark stated after coughing. He sighed heavily. "Poor Torres," he mused, shaking his head. "You warned me, Lex, but...I didn't think it was going to be this bad.." He took another breath. "Robins lost her leg," he blurted out. "Infection set in, and it was too much...the only way to save her life was to amputate..." He shook his head as he spoke. "Robins blames Torres, and she's putting her through hell on a daily basis." He ran his fingers along the blades of grass. "It's probably better that you're not here for all of this."

Mark looked to the tombstone, his eyes skimming over her name. **Alexandra Caroline Grey**. He reached out, smoothing his fingers along the engraved letters. He still missed her _so_ much. The only thing he could hold onto was that he had done right by her. She opened herself up to him, and he did the same to her. He loved her, proposed to her, and had every intention to marry her.

Lexie died knowing that he loved her with every breath in his body.

Mark pushed himself to a standing position, looking down at the grass. He pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing back the tears. He still wasn't sure if he could continue on without her.

A light breeze blew across the cemetery that made every nerve in Mark's body come alive. He looked around frantically, feeling her prescence, but unable to see her. He closed his eyes, letting that warm feeling wash over him. He knew it was crazy, and they'd probably have him committed if he ever told anyone, but...he _knew_ it was her. He still remembered every detail of seeing her after her death. Lexie was waiting for him.

"I love you, Lexie," Mark spoke softly, looking down to her tombstone again. "I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
